Inconceivable
by Backwards'n' Upside Down
Summary: Obasan's new scheme to turn Sunako into a lady brings the most unlikely of people together...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither The Wallflower nor Inuyasha.

"Of all the plans Obasan has cooked up, this is by far the weirdest," Takenaga pointed out as they stared up at the shrine from the base of the shrine steps.

"Why'd she want us to do this again?" Kyouhei asked, he was in charge of ensuring Sunako couldn't run away and, as such, she was tied up and he was holding on to one end of the rope like it was a leash. For her part, Sunako was thrashing like a landed fish in her efforts to escape.

"Apparently" Ranmaru, the one who had spoken to Sunako's aunt on the phone spoke up "Obasan wants Sunako to learn 'the poise and grace of a Miko' because it'll help her become a lady."

Kyouhei snorted "Any idiot can tell that she's a lost cause."

They all glanced at Sunako who was attempting to gnaw through her rope.

Yuki nodded vehemently "Yeah, maybe we should let her go before she gets really angry and tries to kill us."

Kyouhei rolled his eyes "You worry too much, she's tied up!"

"Um, Kyouhei, I wouldn't be too sure about that," Takenaga interrupted.

Kyouhei frowned in puzzlement before Takenaga pointed down at his rope that had been previously attached to Sunako. Now it was just dangling limply and Sunako was making her way down the street.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kyouhei roared as he gave chase to the fleeing darkness-dweller.

A brief fight ensued between Kyouhei and Sunako but Sunako was eventually subdued and trussed-up once again.

They trekked the stairs, Kyouhei complaining all the while at their ridiculous number, and nearly fell over when they reached the top.

"Jeez, that's enough to stop anyone from praying!" Kyouhei exclaimed.

Ranmaru, on the other hand, was looking expectant, Takenaga couldn't help but eye him worriedly.

"What's going on in your head?"

The red headed male grinned his most perverted grin and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Ranmaru."

"Fine" Ranmaru let out a breath and blew his hair from his eyes "I was wondering, this is a shrine right? So won't there be beautiful Miko's deprived of male contact?"

His eyes were sparkling in pure joy at such a prospect.

Takenaga rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You need serious help."

"Can I help you?" a soft, feminine voice enquired gently and the group of five turned to look at the porch of the shrine.

A beautiful young woman in a Miko garb of red hakama and a white haori regarded them. Her raven hair was tied into a low pony tail at the base of her neck and her blue eyes were gentle as she looked at them.

Ranmaru's grin grew to perverted proportions and he reached out to clasp a dainty hand inside his own.

"Such a beautiful Hime!" he enthused as he gripped her hand and brushed a kiss over her knuckles "Tell me," he gazed up at her with his dazzling pale grey eyes "do you have a boyfriend?"

A triumphant grin graced his beautiful features as the woman blushed but the smirk was quickly banished when she hit him so hard he went tumbling back down the stairs they had just painstakingly climbed.

Sunako, still tied up, decided that though the woman was dazzling, she had an excellent right hook.

A/N: this series will be told in drabbles of no more than 600 words and no less than 100 words. Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed then please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither The Wallflower nor Inuyasha.

Kagome blinked around at the handsome strangers and balked, had she just punched that guy? She watched him roll pathetically down the stone steps and winced, it seemed her infamous temper had made her act before she'd thought it through. Well, she regretted it now.

It wasn't her fault! Hanging around with Miroku too often meant that whenever a guy was as nice as that she was going to get groped! It was a reflex!

"Ano, gomen" she mumbled, gazing down at her geta'd feet forlornly.

Kyouhei snorted "No problem, we just gotta hope you beat some kind of sense into the idiot."

Takenaga smiled reassuringly "We aren't angry, just surprised, most women fall to his charms."

"Yeah!" Yuki enthused "you're immune!"

She chuckled slightly, still embarrassed at her rather abrupt outburst. "Would you like to come inside?" she asked softly "I can make some tea."

"Thank you" Takenaga accepted the invitation graciously and the others followed him as they trooped inside.

As they settled on the Tatami mats the Miko smiled.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," she handed everyone, including a now untied Sunako, their tea.

"Pleased to meet you" Takenaga nodded as he introduced the group "and the guy who 'fell' down the stairs was Ranmaru"

Kagome smiled "Yes, Obasan told me to expect you, something about making Sunako a lady?"

Everyone directed a quick glance as Sunako, who had retreated to a corner and was hiding under her cloak whilst mumbling about melting.

"Yeah," Kyouhei snorted "good luck with that."

Kagome's lips twitched with worry as she regarded the despondent girl in the corner. "Would she like to see the cemetery?"

At the word 'cemetery' Sunako's ears perked up and she appeared at Kagome knees, her eyes shining with joy. "Cemetery?"

"Yeah, do you want to go?"

The three men watched in amusement as Kagome led a skipping Sunako to the cemetery.

"Well, Sunako's happy" Takenaga shrugged

"Who cares if she's happy? All I care about is the rent!" Kyouhei proclaimed vehemently he paused to consider his words "Oh, and food."

A/N: This story will be told in drabbles of no more than 600 words and no less than 100 words. I hope you enjoyed this instalment, I know it's only a baby but you will get another tomorrow! Scouts honour. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own neither The Wallflower nor Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled indulgently as Sunako skipped through the graveyard happily, she'd never met anyone quite as strange as Sunako but she found the situation to be quite refreshing in its weirdness.

She stiffened as she felt someone approach her and when a hand clamped down on her shoulder she once again reacted without thinking about it.

And punched the offender in the jaw.

Ranmaru, punched for the second time in ten minutes, fell over onto the floor and wondered why god seemed to hate him today.

Kagome's hand went up to cover her mouth in shock.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she bent down to his side and turned his head so she could inspect his abused jaw line.

Ranmaru decided that thinking the gods were against him was a bit too hasty. After all, he was now being stroked by nimble, delicate fingers and the way she was knelt down, he could clearly make out the outline of her generous breasts. If only the Miko garb wasn't quite as obstructive...

"That's got to hurt," she muttered as she sat back onto her haunches and bowed her head in embarrassment, "please forgive me!"

He smiled slightly; she'd fall to his charms, just like they all did. But this time he had more leverage than previously. This time she was feeling guilty.

"Of course I forgive you," he smiled and, sitting up slightly, he cupped her face and made her look at him, smirking wider at the radiant blush sprinkled across her features. "If you'll be my girlfriend."

She fell over backwards and glowered at him. "Don't take advantage of my guilt!"

She'd seen through it? Kuso.

"Hime, I'd never dream of doing that!"he protested vehemently as he backpedalled quickly, he really didn't want to get punched...again.

"My name is Kagome! So use it! And for the record, I've dealt with perverts before, I'm not so easily fooled, baka!"

With that she launched herself other feet and stalked away back into the house.

Ranmaru cocked his head to one side as he watched her perfect bottom sway away and grinned at he saw the crowd of three guys and Sunako watching him in exasperation. He shrugged in a blasé fashion.

He'd never had to try to get a woman before but this Kagome, she presented a challenge and he wasn't about to just give up! His pride was at stake after all!

"Baka," Sunako proclaimed and the rest of the assembled group nodded their agreement.

A/N: This story will be told in drabbles of no more than 600 words and no less than 100 words. I hope you enjoyed this instalment another will either arrive tomorrow or the day after! Please review, I'm grovelling here!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own neither The Wallflower nor Inuyasha.

* * *

Ready or not, Kagome knew they were all going to be arriving soon and she was as prepared as she was able. She had forgone her traditional robes in favour of a kimono and had decided to dress Sunako up as well, it seemed the best first step, but she doubted it was going to be easy.

They had decided that Sunako would come to the shrine every day after school in order to practise being a lady. It was proposed that she would always be escorted by at least one of them to ensure she didn't escape before she actually got there.

The scraping noise as the shoji screen slid open nearly made her fall over and she stood quickly to greet her guests.

And then she threw back her head and laughed so hard her abdomen hurt.

Ranmaru had obviously volunteered for the position of Sunako-sitter; he was bruised, his school uniform was torn, his hair dishevelled and his entire visage caked in mud.

Sunako was squirming in the net he was holding out to be taken.

She calmed herself enough to graciously accept the net and released Sunako with a gentle shooing notion pushing her into the graveyard.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly as she turned back to him.

He nodded sporadically as his grey eyes ate up her kimono clad form "You look beautiful, Hime, blue suits you."

She blushed expressively at the praise, only to flounder when he promptly lost his footing and tumbled to the tatami mat ridden floor.

"Ranmaru!" she scrambled forward and laughed as she found him out cold from exhaustion. "Baka!" she admonished softly as she hauled a cushion over to prop his head on.

* * *

A/N: This story will be told in drabbles of no more than 600 words and no less than 100 words. I hope you enjoyed this instalment and please review! Thanks go to everyone who has reviewed so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own neither The Wallflower nor Inuyasha.

* * *

Ranmaru woke to the sound of silk sliding over silk and immediately gave a sleepy half-smirk, sounded like he was going to enjoy the view.

His grey eyes cracked open and he peered out from behind his red hair at the strange scene before him.

Sunako was stood on a small stool in the centre of the room, Kagome behind her with pins pursed between her soft lips as she deftly tied the obi behind her back.

She'd played to Sunako's penchant for darkness and dressed her in a midnight kimono with light grey detailing and a soft grey obi.

Sunako looked petulant, but at least she wasn't attempting an escape. It seemed the promise Kagome made that Hiroshi would like the outfit had persuaded her to at least try it on.

He sat up slowly and helped himself to the glass of water waiting on the table. Observing the two women over the rim of the glass he gave a wan smile when Sunako hissed at her new reflection and fled to the safety of the graveyard.

Kagome sighed heavily and shrugged "At least she's still wearing it right?"

"Yes, Hime, that is half the battle."

She glowered at him "Stop calling me that!" a dainty blush splashed across her cheekbones and belied her enjoyment of the endearment, his grin was smug.

"But, you know you like it, Hime" he purred seductively.

"You're incorrigible aren't you?" she asked exasperatedly as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I prefer endearingly persistent" he grinned crookedly "have I mentioned I like your kimono?"

He ducked to evade the pincushion as it winged its way towards him and laughed at the expression of utter vexation decorating her face.

* * *

A/N: This story will be told in drabbles of no more than 600 words and no less than 100 words. I hope you enjoyed this instalment and please review! Thanks go to everyone who has reviewed so far!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own neither The Wallflower nor Inuyasha.

Kagome had decided to try a new tack where Sunako was concerned, Sunako was well known for her obsession with weaponry so why not train her with the bow?

Not only would Sunako enjoy herself, but she'd also learn poise and elegance, win-win right?

Standing with her bow pulled taut, she watched as Sunako mirrored her at her side, her eyes keen as she learned proficiency in a weapon that could kill.

"and release!" Kagome commanded, there was a dull twang and followed by a muffled thump as the arrows were released and imbedded in their targets. Kagome's flew true and hit the bull's-eye whereas Sunako's flew wide and tunnelled through Ranmaru's bag of shopping.

"Chocolate!" she cheered, sniffing hungrily she unpinned it from the wall and proceeded to devour it like there was no tomorrow.

Kyouhei burst from the shrine in a disgruntled blur and tackled the darkness-dweller who was currently scoffing his chocolate to the ground.

Kagome and Ranmaru watched in bemusement as the two rolled around, wrestling for the sweet treats like children.

Ranmaru shrugged and jumped gracefully onto the platform next to Kagome, plucking an arrow from her quiver.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked as he studied the arrow tip.

"You know what they say about cupid's arrows right?" he asked, grinning mischievously and prodded her in the arm with the arrow tip.

"Ow!"She rubbed her arm. "What's your problem?"

"Didn't work huh?" He sounded disappointed as he inspected her arm carefully.

"Of course not ,baka!" She flicked his nose and rolled her eyes. "You aren't cupid!"

He grinned and stretched languidly, like a cat and his eyes smouldered at her. "But I am a love god."

A faint blush decorated her cheeks but she forced it down and huffed indignantly "You're a goddamn pain in the ass, more like."

A/N: This story will be told in drabbles of no more than 600 words and no less than 100 words. I hope you enjoyed this instalment, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own neither The Wallflower nor Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome calmly attempted to disengage Sunako from the rafters of the shrine ceiling. She was using her grandfather's broom seeing as she couldn't actually reach that high up and Sunako was clawing at it whilst hissing like a cat.

"Look! We've got Taiyaki!" Yuki exclaimed as he burst into the shrine, only to pause seconds later in abject horror as Sunako hissed at him and launched herself from the rafters.

The brown paper Taiyaki-filled bag was snagged and a jubilant Sunako retreated into the cemetery to eat her spoils peacefully.

Ranmaru entered, looking mildly bemused. "Why did Sunako-chan just run past me, hissing?"

"My mother got her to bathe and then tried to confiscate her clothes, so she decided the rafters would be a good refuge. But then Yuki showed up with food." Kagome shrugged and crossed back to the table strewn with books.

Ranmaru snagged one book that was written in English and examined it interestedly. "You studying?"

"I'm homeschooled by my neighbour, my attendance was so low I got kicked out of school," she smiled disarmingly and snagged the book from Ranmaru.

"Aw, I was reading that!" he protested, attempting to snatch it back. She deftly sidestepped him and bonked him on the head with a corner.

"Ah! It hurts Kagome-chan!"

Smirking vindictively, she folded her arms and tilted her chin up defiantly.

A devious light entered Ranmaru's eyes as he glided to her side and caught her stubborn chin, turning her face so they were on level, inches from each other.

"Won't you kiss it better, my Hime?" he asked, stepping further into her space, so close their breath mingled.

Blue eyes widened and a slender eyebrow twitched. Seconds later Ranmaru was face down on the floor.

"I do not yield so easily, baka!"

Yuki merely gawped.

* * *

Sunako had been hyper all morning and it didn't sit well with Kyouhei; her designated babysitter.

"She's more creepy than usual," he commented, looking to Ranmaru for confirmation.

Ranmaru wasn't paying attention though, a perverted expression on his face.

"And I don't see why I have to come when you follow anyway!" he grouched, he could be doing more productive things, like eating fried shrimp!

"Hey Mina-san," Kagome greeted, meeting them at the shrine steps.

"What's with her?" Kyouhei got to the point.

Kagome blinked down at the euphoric Sunako. "That's because we're attending a tea ceremony at the shrine known to be haunted a few streets away." Kagome was blasé.

"Great."

Kagome nodded solemnly and then turned a shrewd look on Ranmaru. "What's with that perverted look?"

Ranmaru started, caught up in his own fantasies he'd only just noticed Kagome's presence. "It's not perverted to anyone except you, Kagome-chan!"

"Because it's directed at me," she lamented, rolling her light blue eyes in light hearted disdain.

"No!" he contradicted, his eyes glinting devilishly, "because you want me to be perverted towards you!"

She flushed bright red and glowered at him. "Baka!"

Kyouhei rolled his eyes and ran to catch up with Sunako; he figured he'd leave them alone.

"Come on Kagome!" he chuckled, "surely you aren't embarrassed? If I'm wrong then there's no reason for this avoidance, so that must mean..."

"What it means is that I find your face makes the most satisfying noise when it hits the ground."

Suddenly, he was before her, "You're so cute when you're angry."

He hit the floor so hard he saw stars for a moment. But, at the angry look on her face, he decided it was a good idea to stay down; sometimes he had to give in to her temper.

* * *

A/N: this series will be told in drabbles of no more than 600 words and no less than 100 words. Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed then please leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own neither The Wallflower nor Inuyasha.

* * *

**When the Miko's Away the Pervert Will... Cook?**

It'd be a cold day in hell before he gave up, Kagome lamented as she calmly swept the shrine stairs. It was boring work but it generally helped her to sort things out her head.

But the fact that she could feel Ranmaru staring at her from within the shrine was driving her to distraction. She could practically hear the wilful man plotting.

Sunako was supposed to be learning how to brew traditional tea, but she'd fallen into a contented sleep in the corner and Kagome had condemned Ranmaru to meditating after his lecherous words had gotten too much to handle. At this rate, he'd do something stupid whilst she wasn't there and she'd end up hitting him from being a baka... again.

"I'm back," she called as she stepped back inside.

But the only person in the room was Sunako, asleep in the corner, with a tea cup clutched in one hand.

Kagome smiled softly and slid the door shut as she stepped inside. She padded through the room and followed the soft sounds until she found herself in the kitchen.

Ranmaru stood at the sink, cleaning vegetables and dressed in her apron.

"What are you doing?" she asked, running a hand through her hair in good natured exasperation.

"Cooking," he winked at her, "Isn't it obvious?"

She put her hands on her hips and glared at the pervert. "Hey! Don't go deciding things on your own! It's just inconveniencing others!"

He smirked and tilted his head to one side. "I was only trying to help!"

"So now you're trying for the 'kicked-puppy' appeal?" she growled, "the cute act won't work on me!"

"So you think it's cute?" he asked, appearing in front of her, too close for comfort.

"Hentai!"she lashed out.

Ranmaru dodged her punch and winked again.

* * *

**Stupidity has its Rewards**

Kagome stared at the red-head petulantly as he pottered around in her kitchen, apparently he was going to make her a meal that would make her fall in love with him. She was wondering how good of a cook he really was. She'd heard that Sunako did all the cooking at their home and so she was tentative at best.

"Ranmaru, seriously, you don't have to do this," Kagome protested yet again.

"Shhh!" he put a finger to his lips and winked again.

"Will you please stop winking at me?" she flushed and looked down, pouting slightly she mumbled, "it's embarrassing."

He began to chuckle and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, hime-sama," he purred, "but maybe, if I did embarrass you, I've done something right, ne?"

"Baka," she mumbled to the table. Her nose twitched and her head shot up in surprise. She gaped at the oven as smoke began to pour out of it. "Ah! It's burning!" she shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at the oven.

He jumped and turned to attempt to yank the tray from the oven... with a bare hand.

"Baka!" she shrieked, snatching the tray from the floor with the oven-gloves, she threw the thing out of the way and dragged him over to the sink, holding his burnt hand forcibly under the torrents of icy water.

He winced but endured it, smiling gently at the concerned look in her eyes.

"You can't cook at all can you?" she chastised softly.

He rubbed the back of his head with his good hand. "Not really," he admitted.

Punching his arm half-heartedly, she sighed exasperatedly.

"Be more careful!" she scolded.

"Were you worried, Hime?" he asked, leaning into her personal space imposingly.

She blushed slightly, "Of course not, baka."

* * *

A/N: This story will be told in drabbles of no more than 600 words and no less than 100 words. I hope you enjoyed this instalment and please review! Thanks go to everyone who has reviewed so far!

This was written for the LJ community fanfic_bakeoff prompt: wilful.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own neither The Wallflower nor Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome hummed softly as she padded into the living room clearing away the pieces of the shoji screen that Sunako and Kyouhei had destroyed earlier. Those two had been arguing over ice-cream and, though they had mended the screen under Ojiisan's watchful eye, the previously torn paper still littered the room.

Those two were a lethal combination which ultimately ensued in some sort of destruction. But she had to admit that the fact that Ranmaru had failed to turn up with the destructive duo had made her a little sad.

"Kagome?"

Ranmaru's dulcet tones caught her off balance and she started, falling backwards into her mother's shelves, sending token knick-knacks crashing down around herself.

"Jeez," Ranmaru chuckled, offering the fallen girl his hand as he pulled a book off of her head tenderly.

"Ow," she rubbed her bottom with her spare hand as she allowed Ranmaru to pull her to her feet.

Ranmaru resisted the urge to help her with that, drawing upon his chivalry reserves in a gallant attempt to stay wandering hands, and placed the book on the coffee table.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, you startled me, that's all," she admitted sheepishly and then glowered at him shrewdly, "and how did you get in here?"

"Your grandfather is most amiable," he confided.

"You praised his spiritual awareness didn't you?" she guessed confidently.

"Flattery will get you anywhere," he proclaimed.

Chin jutting out stubbornly, Kagome proclaimed, "There are some places empty flattery will never get you."

He gasped as if affronted and twirled a strand of her hair around his long finger. "My flattery is never empty, Kagome, you should know that I mean every word, Hime."

"Yeah, right."

* * *

A/N: This installement was written for fanfic_bakeoff's secret ingredient #05: Token


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own neither The Wallflower nor Inuyasha.

* * *

With rueful eyes, Kagome observed silently as Sunako and Kyouhei took it upon themselves to beat each other. She should've known even a mundane task like weeding would devolve into a weird contest between the two of them, after all; Sunako had been promised a new horror movie and Kyouhei seemed to be winding her up for the hell of it.

Picking up her broom, she set up a token defence in front of her herb patch; the two intrepid warriors had forgone the original game plan and, instead of weeding, they were destroying everything leafy in the poor defenceless garden. Her herbs would not fall prey to the squabbling teenagers.

When Ranmaru encroached upon the little garden, he brought a peace offering. Ice-cream.

Suitably distracted, Sunako and Kyouhei switched tasks and ran at him, snatching the ice-cream and quibbling over that instead.

Kagome chuckled sheepishly and ran a hand through her fringe. "Thanks, Ranmaru."

"No problem," he shrugged amiably, "I rather enjoy being a knight in shining armour."

"Narcissist."

He clutched a hand to his heart and looked at her forlornly. "You wound me, dearest Hime."

"Baka," she scoffed.

* * *

A/N: This instalment was written for fanfic_bakeoff's secret ingredient #05: Token


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own neither The Wallflower nor Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome huffed as Ranmaru captured her hand and dragged her from the shrine, obstinately tucking her hand inside his arm and leading her in a gentlemanly – yet extremely annoying – fashion down the street.

She'd no idea why she'd assented to going out on this excursion with Ranmaru; really, she tried to avoid being alone with him due to his perverted nature. Her blushes merely seemed to encourage him and there were only so many slaps she could give him before seeming rude... or interested. 'Me thinks the lady doth protest too much' he had once quoted to her and it could perhaps be an apt description. But it didn't apply to her feelings for Ranmaru, of course.

No, she'd had enough of romance and fickle men to last her a life time. But she couldn't deny the contentment she felt at being in Ranmaru's company, delving back into the realms of normalcy was soothing; like a warm bath after a long trek.

But, as per usual, he had curtailed her objections, corralled her mother into assisting him by ensuring Kagome was dressed and ready in time and made token promises to her grandfather; promising he'd look after her.

She nearly scoffed at that, like she needed to be protected anymore, this wasn't the feudal era and she most certainly wasn't about to be eaten. But, upon eying the proprietary arm on her elbow she amended that; perhaps she did need protecting from his touchy-feely behaviour. That glint in his eyes made her wonder if she might be eaten after all.

* * *

A/N: This prompt was written for fanfic_bakeoff's prompt for June, Token. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own neither The Wallflower nor Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome's disbelief grew as they approached the most expensive and popular restaurant this side of Tokyo. There was no way he was going to be able to get them inside! The queue stretched half the street back and the attire of the attendees made her cringe and feel self-conscious of her own token efforts to dress up. Clearly when he'd told her to dress up he'd meant it and she suddenly felt rather small.

Plaid skirts and cotton jumpers had no place here and glancing at the effortlessly elegant Ranmaru she wondered if she even had a place at his side. The incredulous looks she had received from the women on their trip to the restaurant had been proof enough that she was not the sort of woman expected to be on his arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, squeezing the hand that held her arm with a gentle, reassuring pressure.

"I feel... out of place," she admitted softly, half-hiding her face against his arm to shield her embarrassment.

"Preposterous!" she exclaimed, winking smoothly, "you are in exactly the right place."

"Hm?" she quirked a brow, "and where might that be?"

"Right here," he ran a thumb over the knuckles of the hand he had captured, "by my side, Hime."

* * *

A/N: This prompt was written for fanfic_bakeoff's prompt for June, Token. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own neither The Wallflower nor Inuyasha.

* * *

Reservations didn't seem to be an issue to Ranmaru, with a jaunty smile and a persuasive wink he'd quickly circumnavigated the queue and led her proudly into the restaurant where they were greeted by a dubious hostess, who, upon laying eyes on Kagome, abruptly became ruffled.

"There's no table for you tonight Ranmaru," she declared, "you should have made a reservation."

Ranmaru's eyes glittered as he offered her a token smile and said, "Really? But I thought that I had made a reservation."

Eyes narrowed and quickly scanned the list before the girl huffed. "Seems so, come on, I'll show you your table."

They followed the haughty waitress to a table decorated with a linen tablecloth, flickering candles in opulent candlestick holders and silver napkin rings restraining delicate napkins. Ranmaru sprung to pull out a chair for Kagome who accepted gracefully under the watchful eye of their fuming hostess.

As he sat opposite Kagome, the hostess huffed and stalked kitchen-bound, Kagome clasped her hands beneath her chin and treated him to her best gimlet stare. "Is she a friend?"

A red eyebrow quirked. "I wouldn't say that..." he hedged.

"So she's a... conquest?" Kagome offered blithely.

Ranmaru winced slightly but shrugged elegantly. "Whatever she was, she is from my past."

"Maybe you should tell her that," Kagome murmured as she felt the heated stare of the hostess at the nape of her neck.

Ranmaru chuckled. "She wouldn't listen... but if she did, trade negotiations for reservations would turn sour," he missed a beat as he masterfully – and obnoxiously – ordered for the both of them, and then started again, "but why so concerned, Hime?"

She scowled at his hands as they clasped hers over the table. "I'm not concerned."

"Jealous then?" he suggested mischievously.

She poked her tongue out at him.

* * *

A/N: This prompt was written for fanfic_bakeoff's prompt for June, Token. Please review!


End file.
